


clients

by maureenbrown



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, reynabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, you're ripped." She vaguely hears the words tumble out of her mouth, not even bothering to hide the way she slowly scans her body, her eyes falling on the name tag that reads 'Reyna.'</p><p>"Wow, you're not." Reyna mutters back, the corner of her lips twitching as she checks out Annabeth in return, and suddenly her conscious clears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clients

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston if you'd like to reach me there. r & r ! :D

Annabeth really doesn't like gyms. They smell profusely like sweat, there are too many people, and she can't get any reading done due to the sounds of copious strangers grunt around her. 

Unfortunately, the treadmill back at her apartment broke down and she was forced to venture out into public places to get her exercise. She's been writing a novel for the past four months, as well as organizing a couple buildings and their layouts, and it's normal to see stacks of blueprints in neatly coordinated piles around her house. 

She walks uneasily up to the front desk to greet her personal trainer, though you wouldn't be able to tell by her confident persona. The gym facility looks a bit cleaner than she thought it would, and maybe it wouldn't hurt to come back here. 

She strides up to the counter, leaning against it and looking around until a tall girl steps out, tan and well-muscled, her midnight black hair pleated in a braid down her back. Her glare is somewhat menacing, and she goes to the computer, clicking a few buttons before glancing up at Annabeth. 

"Wow, you're ripped." She vaguely hears the words tumble out of her mouth, not even bothering to hide the way she slowly scans her body, her eyes falling on the name tag that reads 'Reyna.'

"Wow, you're not." Reyna mutters back, the corner of her lips twitching as she checks out Annabeth in return, and suddenly her conscious clears. 

Annabeth lets out a barely audible gasp, going on tip toes so Reyna can see her as she pulls her shirt up, pointing to the words that etch across her left ribcage, and Reyna looks surprised before glancing closer. 

"Oh." Is all Reyna says, blinking and pursing her lips before setting her hand on the table, the words 'wow, you're ripped' written in her handwriting across her knuckles. 

"You're my soulmate." Reyna says seriously, her eyes trained on Annabeth, who takes her hand gingerly and traces across the words.

"My name's Annabeth." She mumbles, her eyebrows scrunching up as her thoughts whir, giving Reyna's hand back. 

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Reyna says, immediately smirking as she abandons the counter, passing a redhead girl and muttering, "I've found one of my soulmates, Rachel, I'm taking this client."


End file.
